narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genshi Kōzō
| previous affiliation = | team = None | previous team = * *Battlefield Evacuation Platoon | occupation = None | previous occupation = *Commander *Weapons Specialist *Biological Warfare Specialist }} | hometown = }} *Architect }} *Design - Alpha *Design - Beta *File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} . However, my reputation has been muddied since that time...|Genshi to an opponent.}} Genshi Kōzō (原子構造, Japanese for "Atomic structure") is a jōnin-ranked shinobi that fought in the as a young weapons and biological warfare specialist for . When on the battlefield, he was known for his use of the Architect Release, a hiden technique that allows the user to create any form of structure they so choose. This eventually gave rise to the nickname the Architect (建築家, Kenchiku-ka) to the shinobi world. Genshi left Kumogakure after the war, finding his way to Tanoshimu Town, his current home. Due to his extremely powerful kekkei genkai, Genshi has been the target of many mercenary groups, as well as many scientists of 's caliber. However, they never been successful, having only gotten close enough to watch how he kills or injures them. After settling in Getsugakure, these shinobi have gradually stopped trying to capture him, in hopes that they may experiment on him. He has also prevented crime and criminal organizations from entering the 's borders. For this, the people of Getsugakure have named him Getsumori (月守, Japanese for "Guardian of the Moon"). Since he is considered a traitor by Kumogakure for walking out on the village, he is listed in multiple additions of the , wanted dead or alive by the . Although he is listed in the Bingo Book as a traitor, Kumogakure is only using that as a ploy, as he is wanted for experimentation on his mysterious bloodline, as well as his craftsmanship of unique and incredibly elaborate weapons. Fortunately, Kumogakure has yet to discover his current location. Appearance Personality As a child, Genshi was very friendly and carefree. He rarely got into arguments, let alone any fights. Similar to , Genshi preferred to relax and watch the clouds roll by. However, when drawn into a squirmish, he is more than willing to stand up for the underdog. He has mentioned several times during his adulthood that he was once the underdog, as such feels that the underdog may hold great potential and must be treated as a human being. As he grew older, he adopted a more serious attitude. After this change, Genshi began to take life more seriously, taking part in discussions on several topics; such as government, military, world affairs, etc. Although he has taken a more serious demeanour, Genshi still retains some remnants of his previous personality, such as his friendly attitude towards others. Although he was very carefree, he has an IQ of 137, something that surprised Genshi himself. Even with his genius level of intellect, he tries not to boast this, finding it demeaning and slightly intimidating to fellow ninja. Whenever angered or in combat, he becomes an emotionless warrior. He can easily dispatch a large platoon within minutes, as well as matching a Kage in level of skill. His reputation for being so strong was made during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, where he defeated thousands of 's Zetsu army with just his unique weapons. He also led two separate platoons during the war, showing his remarkable leadership skills. Even though he has an extremely powerful kekkei genkai, of which he uses in battle, he believe that bloodlines are used to strike fear into less powerful shinobi. During battle, he has shown to be quite proficient with weapons, able to create very elaborate strategies involving his unique weapons. History Early years Born and raised in Kumogakure, Genshi was very friendly to the people of his hometown. When he entered the academy, he treated almost everyone equally, with the only exceptions being his instructors and bullies. To his instructors, he was very respectful, never speaking out of turn. To bullies, however, he continued to ignore their very existence, find them to not be worth exchanging words with. This caused his superiors to respect him as much as he respected them. In Genshi's classes, he did exceptional work, always getting A's or B's. Although he showed himself to be very determined to graduate from the academy, his skills in the area of Ninjutsu were lacking. To make up for this, Genshi began to train in weapons use, crafting very magnificent and unique weapons. Due to this, he felt confident that he'd be able to pass his graduation exam. The exam consisted of three tests; a written test, use of the , and defeating an instructor's clone. Genshi swiftly finished his first test, finishing it an hour before any of his classmates. During his second test, he barely passed, taking three times to do a successful transformation. On the third and final test, he passed with flying colours. Genshi defeated his instructor's clone by setting several traps in the area, which the clone fell for, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. After passing his graduation exam, he was announced to be the #1 Rookie, with which he was given a blue ribbon with the words "#1 Rookie" embroidered in gold on it. Although he class had twenty students, only six had been granted the rank of genin. These six were then split into two teams of three, each with their own jōnin leader. Genshi's team quickly became the better team, being assigned more missions than the other. Within the year, he was promoted to chūnin, something the caused him great happiness. He began to act more serious, hoping to be a role model for up-and-coming genin. When genin were assigned to him, he taught them about strength in numbers, as well teamwork. He quoted himself multiple times, telling his students that "Even though there is strength in numbers, that strength means nothing without teamwork to back it up." This caused several of his students to become exceptional shinobi, being herald as talented and very down-to-earth ninja. This made him very proud, feeling like his students were his own flesh and blood. His teachings quickly made him a prime candidate for the rank of . After two years of teaching genin, Genshi was promoted to Head Ninja. As Head Ninja, he was an ambassador of sorts for Kumogakure. He signed several peace treaties with the other Four Great Shinobi Nations, as well as the minor nations of the world. However, do to discontent within the villages, only a handful of the treaties held. Fourth Great Shinobi World War caused the Five Great Shinobi Nations to come together and fight for a future not shrouded in darkness. If we had not been successful, things would be polar opposite to this.|Genshi talking about the war with a few of his friends.}} When the Fourth Great Shinobi World War broke out, Genshi was relieved of the title of Head Ninja and put as a jōnin, due to that position being unneeded. He was, at first, a simple jōnin within the , a division led by . Through the division, he made many friends, some of whom did not survive. After the war had started, Genshi was placed on the front lines, gaining the Allied Forced some much needed success. While on the front lines, he dispatched thousands of the Zetsu army. With his fame growing, suggested that they make him the biological warfare specialist, most likely to combat 's medical knowledge. During this time, he invented several toxins, earning him even more fame. With these toxins, his allies destroyed many Zetsu, along with several summonings of Kabuto. Although he helped in the war in a significant way, he would have much rather made weapons for the war. A few weeks into the war, had noticed that Genshi was unhappy with his job. After speaking with Genshi, Gaara learned that he enjoyed creating weapons. Gaara then took this up with the rest of the Kage, who agreed that he should work as weapons specialist. From then on, he created thousands of elaborate weapons a day, making combating seem much easier. Having grown very famous for duration of this war, Genshi was placed as leader to the Battlefield Evacuation Platoon, a team consisting of four shinobi, with orders only to evacuate the battlefield of the injured or killed. As leader, the team caused many people to survive, earning the team the nickname as The Allies Guardian Angels (同盟ガーディアンエンジェルス, Dōmei Gādian'enjerusu). However, tragedy struck when three members were killed when trying to place an injured man on a stretcher. Feeling inadequate to lead the team any longer, he was asked to replace as Commander. He accepted, leading the division to a few successful battles. Although he led them to success, Genshi felt wrong taking the place of someone not out-of-commission. He then stepped down, hoping Kitsuchi would make a better leader then himself. With the war coming to an end, Genshi began working on overload with his weapons, creating them in an accelerated rate. This was his last accomplishment during the war, as he soon defected from Kumogakure. Defection After the war had been finished, Genshi walked out on his home village. Although it was originally thought that this was because he had joined a criminal organization, it has been revealed that he merely wanted a simpler life. As he wandered the world, looking for a simpler place, he came across a ferry traveling to the . He quickly bought a ticket and left the mainland. He soon arrived in the Land of the Moon, finding it very relaxing. As he walked its streets, he noticed all the life. No one seemed to have a care in the world. It was here that he discovered Tanoshimu Town, a quaint little village on the coast of the crescent-shaped island. He settled in Tanoshimu, buying a small house, along with a small dog he named Fuzakeru. With his life temporarily complete, Genshi took a backseat in world affairs and enjoyed his days in the Land of the Moon. Abilities High Chakra Levels: Genshi was gifted with a high level of chakra, something needed to access the Architect Release. His chakra rivals several Kage, although it cannot compete with a jinchūriki's. He can access high-level ninjutsu with his chakra, such as . He seems to have excellent control of his chakra, being able to escape high-level genjutsu, as well as use it in his taijutsu. Although he has a very good control of his chakra, he cannot sense other chakra, unlike many with a high level of chakra control. Taijutsu Master: Although he is very adept to using ninjutsu, his primary method of battle is by taijutsu. Having mastered the art of hand-to-hand combat at a young age, he has been seen taking out a few of the in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Genshi has taught many of his students to not rely solely on one field, as it brings forth several disadvantages. He references . He has been seen using it very efficiently, only using it when there is a need. He is quite skilled with it, being able to use high-level techniques within the element. However, he prefers to not use his elemental release, as he finds it to be a waste of chakra. Ninjutsu Expert: Very formidable for his age, Genshi has a very innate knowledge of ninjutsu, possessing several Mijinrirīsu techniques, as well as his Water Release. Although he is very skilled in this field, he prefers to use hand-to-hand combat, as it comes easier to him, as well as not using any chakra. With his vast knowledge, he has learned to animals, with his contract being with the lizards. Stats Behind the Scenes Ever since I started on Naruto Fanon Wikia, I've always wanted to create a character that was really realistic, and not some kind of "top dog" character. After looking back on my previous characters, I realized that I had totally disregarded my dream of having a realistic character that I could actually be proud of. After looking at several characters here and on Narutopedia, I came up with Genshi. Probably the most realistic part of him is his personality, which is based on my own. His believing in teamwork is definitely based off me, as one person can't do everything. His IQ is, as most would guess, based off of mine. I do, in fact, have an IQ of 137, which surprised me when I was first made known about it.